Folie a Deux
by yongjun
Summary: kyungsoo berharap cinta bisa memilih. kaisoo


**Folie a Deux**

_bibir beku dan tubuh pucat yang rapuh itu  
jiwa yang peka dan pikiran yang bisu itu..._

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu itu semua bermulai darimana. Mungkin dari kasih sayang mereka yang kurang, cinta mereka yang kurang, atau memang semuanya berasal bukan dari apapun tapi kembali ke diri mereka masing-masing dan rahasia yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahui oleh keduanya.

Kyungsoo masih ingat Jongin yang akan berlari ke dekapannya saat kedua orang tua angkatnya kembali bertengkar atau saat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan ujiannya, Jongin akan datang diam-diam saat malam hari dan membawakannya es krim coklat padahal diluar minus tiga derajat. Kyungsoo masih ingat itu semua. Dia juga masih sangat ingat Jongin yang membawakan dua belas keranjang bunga mawar untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga ingat dia menangis terharu karena Jongin terlihat sangat tulus saat itu. Semuanya terasa seperti baru kemarin.

Namun, sekarang semuanya sudah berubah.

_pahamilah,  
pahamilah pikiranku yang selalu ingin kau dekat walaupun seperti ini_

Jongin baru pulang dini hari. Tubuhnya berbau alkohol dan juga ada bau menyengat parfum milik wanita di kemejanya.

Kyungsoo berhenti peduli semenjak setahun yang lalu.

Berbeda halnya dengan Jongin, ia sangat benci melihat Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Dan melihat Hyunsik, mantan pacar Kyungsoo, sedang berciuman dengan Kyungsoo dengan panasnya diatas sofa rumah mereka tidak pernah membuat keadaan membaik. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya di bulan ini Kyungsoo membawa pulang Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo masih terus berciuman dengan Hyunsik, walaupun ia menyadari Jongin tidak pernah suka propertinya dipegang oleh orang lain. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia suka membuat Jongin marah.

Hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Jongin menarik paksa Hyunsik, melepaskannya dari Kyungsoo lalu meninju wajahnya dengan brutal dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat malas adegan di depannya sebelum menarik Jongin menjauh dari Hyunsik dan membawanya menjauh. Setelah melihat Jongin menjauh, Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis lalu kembali mendekat kearah Hyunsik lalu membawanya keluar dari tempat yang pernah setahun yang lalu ia sebut rumah.

Jongin menatap itu semua dengan pandangan buram sebelum semuanya hitam.

_aku mencintaimu_

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jongin sedang duduk di depan televisi melihat acara kartun kesukaannya. Kyungsoo selalu lupa siapa Jongin sebenarnya saat dia berada di luar rumah. Jongin yang sebenarnya adalah Jongin yang berada di dalam rumah, yang sering merengek meminta makan kepada Kyungsoo dan tidak pernah melupakan acara kartun favoritnya setiap jam tujuh pagi pada hari Minggu, bukan Jongin yang diluar rumah yang setiap harinya bergonta-ganti pasangan di tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Jongin, duduk dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo merapatkan badannya ke badan Jongin. Ia selalu menyukai kehangatan yang tubuh Jongin berikan untuknya. Jongin membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo dengan menaruh tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Menjaganya untuk tetap dekat disisinya.

Jongin tidak begitu menyukai aroma Kyungsoo setelah dia pergi dengan Hyunsik. Aroma Kyungsoo akan bercampur dengan aroma Hyunsik dan walaupun Jongin tidak pernah mengakuinya secara langsung, ia benci aroma itu.

_mata indah yang terdiam di tempat yang lain,  
__pandangan mata yang tidak bisa bersamaku..._

Kyungsoo kembali dari kerjanya dan mendapati Jongin sedang setengah telanjang diatas kasur mereka dengan seorang gadis yang juga setengah telanjang. Ini keterlaluan, Kyungsoo memang selalu membawa lelaki lain pulang ke rumah, namun ia tidak pernah melewati batas, apa lagi mengingat ia dan Jongin masih punya ikatan.

Kyungsoo yang sudah termakan emosi langsung menarik Jongin hingga keluar dari kamar yang dulu selalu dipakainya untuk melakukan hal-hal romantis bersama dengan Jongin. Namun, semenjak setahun yang lalu, kamar itu sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi kesan kehangatan yang diberikan kamar itu seperti setahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat jarang menginjakkan kakinya di kamar itu.

Setelah membawa Jongin keluar dari kamar, Kyungsoo langsung mengunci pintu kamar itu dan melanjutkan hal yang seharusnya Jongin lakukan kepada wanita itu.

Agar mereka impas.

_tapi,  
kau pasti akan mengerti pikiranku suatu saat nanti_

Setahun yang lalu, Jongin tidak akan pernah menampar, atau memukul Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan dulu akan sangat khawatir walaupun Kyungsoo hanya tergores sedikit.

Namun, sekarang semuanya berbeda.

Mata hitam yang biasanya Kyungsoo bilang terkena lampu kepada teman-temannya adalah ulah Jongin. Jongin yang sedang mabuk atau stress dengan pekerjaannya biasanya akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sasarannya. Dulu, saat pertama kali itu terjadi, Jongin keesokan harinya langsung meminta maaf ke Kyungsoo dan memberikannya berbagai macam hadiah dan Kyungsoo akan dengan mudahnya memaafkan Jongin. Kali kedua, hanya permintaan maaf dan sebuket bunga mawar. Kali ketiga, hanya sekedar permintaan maaf. Kali keempat, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun keesokan harinya selain Jongin yang akan berangkat kerja lebih awal.

Kyungsoo juga dulu membiarkan Jongin yang sering memukulnya karena menurutnya itu hal biasa. Jongin berasal dari keluarga angkat yang tidak harmonis dan tekanan dari kerjaannya pasti tidak tertahankan dan ia memilih untuk melampiaskannya kepada Kyungsoo. Namun, pikiran itu langsung sirna saat Kyungsoo memergoki Jongin sedang berciuman dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan selain dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah kejadian itu, pertengkaran tidak pernah bisa dihindari diantara keduanya. Dan juga karena ternyata rahasia dibalik semua pukulan Jongin bukan karena hubungan mereka, namun karena hal lain.

Cinta yang dulu mereka elu-elukan dihadapan semua orang seakan hilang entah kemana tanpa ada alasan jelas dibalik itu semua.

_karena ini semua tentang cinta,  
ya, ini cinta_

Pertengkaran hari itu adalah pertengkaran yang paling tidak bisa dihindari. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan kantornya dan pulang ke rumah menemui Jongin tidak bisa membuat keadaan menjadi baik seperti sebelumnya. Jongin tanpa belas kasihan langsung menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke dinding dengan kasar, membuat pigura foto keduanya yang sedang tersenyum lebar langsung jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti mendekati Hyunshik? Kau bahkan mengajaknya ke acara tahunan kantormu! Bukankah aku seharusnya orang yang kau ajak ke acara itu? Aku kekasihmu! Bukan dia!" teriak Jongin di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadinya kaget langsung tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang sedang mencengkeram kerah bajunya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melepasnya.

"Bukankah itu semua sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu? Saat ternyata kita bukan sepasang kekasih, saat ternyata dibalik semua pukulan itu, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Kita saudara, Jongin! Saudara kandung!" balas Kyungsoo dengan teriakan. Jongin mundur beberapa langkah. Terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan kembali mengungkit masalah itu.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku mengajak Hyunsik? Karena aku bisa memilikinya tanpa harus takut tahu kalau sebenarnya dia adik kandungku," ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman sinis. Jongin kembali mendekat, menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya lalu menciumnya kasar. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerima itu. Ini mungkin terlarang, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa memilih dengan siapa ia ingin jatuh cinta. Mulut bisa berbohong, tapi hati tidak pernah bisa dibohongi.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia dan Jongin tiba-tiba berada di atas kasur dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Kyungsoo merindukan saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana hanya dirinya yang bisa merasakan kehangatan Jongin.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Ibumu- ralat, ibu kita yang hanya ingin membawamu atau siapapun orang diluar sana, tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita," ujar Jongin dengan nafas memburu setelah menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari kemaluannya. Kyungsoo melenguh tidak puas, ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jongin kecil dibawah sana. Namun, lenguhannya langsung tertahan saat Jongin kembali menciumnya kasar.

Jongin dengan terburu-buru langsung membuka celana dan dalaman milik Kyungsoo dan miliknya. Setelah benar-benar telanjang, Jongin meremas penis Kyungsoo dengan keras, membuat Kyungsoo langsung mendesah. Kyungsoo selalu suka ini. Seks setelah mereka bertengkar terasa sangat menyenangkan. Setelah puas, Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin melakukan seks tanpa pemanasan. Tanpa pelumas atau apapun. Aku ingin benar-benar memasukimu," bisik Jongin dengan nada rendah. Terdengar seduktif. Suara Jongin yang seperti itu selalu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terangsang. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Kyungsoo langsung membawa masuk penis Jongin ke dalam lubangnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun karena semua ini permintaan Jongin dan sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Kyungsoo harus menuruti permintaan adiknya.

Kyungsoo menangis. Itu terasa sangat sakit namun setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dan Jongin mulai terlihat terlena.

"Kendarai aku seperti seorang pelacur yang baik," ujar Jongin, menaruh tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menuruti permintaan Jongin. Menaik-turunkan badannya dengan bantuan Jongin. Terasa sakit dan badannya terasa seperti terbelah menjadi dua namun langsung terbayar saat penis Jongin bertemu dengan tempat yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo menginginkan penis Jongin lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_berbagi hati dan jiwa,  
berbagi darah dan tulang,  
itulah yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih_

Jongin terbangun keesokan harinya merasakan sebuah benda dingin di pelipisnya. Jongin melihat ke sebelahnya, dan ada Kyungsoo. Tangan dan bibir bergetar memegang pistol ke arah pelipis Jongin. Jongin tersenyum sinis dan terbangun, mendekati Kyungsoo yang langsung turun dari kasur, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Jongin.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan menarik pelatuknya!" teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin mungkin akan terangsang melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran. Namun, ini masih pagi dan Kyungsoo sudah bermain dengan pistol dan Jongin tidak mungkin terangsang.

"Tunggu disini," ujar Jongin, memakai celananya lalu pergi keluar dari kamar. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin kembali membawa sebuah pisau yang sudah diasah.

"Kau mau bermain? Dengan senang hati aku akan menuruti permintaanmu," ujar Jongin, memainkan pisau di tangannya, lalu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memegang pistolnya dengan tangan gemetar, Jongin memegang pisaunya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus memegang pistolnya saat Jongin mendekat.

"Kau bisa mengarahkan pistol itu ke dadaku dan aku tidak akan segan-segan menancapkan pisau ini jauh ke dalam dadamu. Kita seimbang, Do Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin sambil menyeringai, menikmati wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang terintimidasi. Jongin terus melangkah maju ke arah Kyungsoo sampai punggung Kyungsoo menabrak dinding dan itu artinya tidak akan ada jalan keluar karena Jongin sudah berada tepat di depannya. Satu-satunya benda yang menghalangi tubuh Jongin menempel dengan Kyungsoo adalah pistol yang Kyungsoo arahkan ke dada Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan ujung pistol berada di dadanya, namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo bisa saja menarik pelatuknya kapanpun ia mau.

"Kau tahu, seandainya aku tahu kita bukan saudara kandung, kita mungkin masih bisa menjadi seperti dulu. Aku masih bisa bersamamu sampai tua nanti tanpa harus takut salah. Kita bisa mewujudkan mimpi yang dulu kita bangun bersama. Kita bisa-"

"Berhenti, Jongin-ah, berhenti. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa diulang kembali. Pernahkah aku bermimpi untuk mencintai adikku sendiri? Tidak, Jongin-ah, tidak pernah," ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Kali ini hanya suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikimu," ujar Jongin, menepak tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang pistol dari dadanya lalu mencium Kyungsoo kasar. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin dengan lebih kasar dan air mata bercucuran.

Jongin masih terus mencium Kyungsoo lalu dengan tiba-tiba menancapkan pisau ke dada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau akan menembakku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pendosa sendirian. Kau harus ikut denganku, hyung. Kau juga pasti kesepian sendiri, jadi bagaimana kalau kau juga menemaniku disana?" ujar Jongin, setelah melepas ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, dan darah segar langsung bercucuran memenuhi tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo mengarahkan pistolnya kearah dada Jongin lalu menarik pelatuknya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin dan matanya yang langsung tertutup saat merasakan peluru masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Jongin langsung ambruk dan jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo langsung mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo berbaring disamping Jongin, memeluknya dari samping dan membiarkan kegelapan membawanya ke sebuah tempat baru yang lebih baik. Di tempat dimana perasaan cinta yang suci tidak akan pernah dihakimi.

Di tempat dimana Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin bisa kembali bertemu dan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa ada halangan.

_karena aku mencintaimu_

_"Hyung, dengan siapa hyung akan menghabiskan hidup hyung?"_

_"Yang pasti denganmu. Aku tidak pernah ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan orang lain selain denganmu. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku nanti tanpamu," ujar Kyungsoo, membalas pelukan Jongin._

* * *

oops


End file.
